Out of the blue
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: A story about a diva who facess the hard things in life.


Out of the Blue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this fic. I do however own Doctor Warner.

**Notes: **Trish and Randy are married. Trish took Randy's name so now she is Trish Orton. They both still wrestle and they are both on Raw. If you want anything else cleared up please tell me!

**Part 1**

Trish Orton looked out at the beautiful city lights as she sat on the balcony in her hotel room. She turned around and looked at her husband who lay in the bed as he slept peacefully. Things were so perfect for her and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She smiled as she walked back into the hotel room and lay back down next to him. She wished that she could just fall asleep in his arms and never wake up. She looked over at Randy one last time before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**The next day……………**

Trish sat nervously in the waiting area of the main hospital as the doctors and nurses rushed past her in an out of different rooms. _Why had she come here alone? She should have brought Amy. But what if Amy wondered why? I could just tell her right? I mean im worrying about this lump for nothing right? I just need to get it cleared with the doctor then I can go home to Randy and relax. _"Ahh Trish Orton?" one of the nurses said as she came into the waiting room "Yeah I'm right here" Trish said standing up "Come on through" the nurse said with a bright smile. Trish sent her a small smile but couldn't shake the nerves that were filling up her stomach.

Trish was led into a white room and told to lie down on the bed while the doctor came. Trish looked around the bare room. It was one of the things she hated most about hospitals. The bareness of the rooms. It was like they had no life, no happiness and no sense of style. If Trish had been more relaxed she probably would have laughed at the last one. She looked up as the doctor walked in "Okay Mrs.Orton? Hi my name is Doctor Warner and I will be your doctor today. Now I understand you're here after spotting a small lump on the side of your breast?" Trish nodded "Okay so when did you first notice it?" he asked, Trish bit her lip "Ahh I think it was about 4 days ago?" he nodded "I'm glad to see you came here fairly fast, if its something serious it would be good to get it early" Trish's eyes widened "So you think its serious?" she asked in a barely audible tone, he looked up from his clipboard quickly and gave her a sad smile "Well I don't know at the moment, but im just saying if it was something serious its great we got it early" Trish nodded feeling her stomach knot up into a bunch of knots. "Okay Trish I'm just going to give you an examination." Trish nodded and closed her eyes hoping for the best.

**1 hour later………**

Trish looked up as the doctor came back into the room with a bunch of papers. He had a serious look on his face which made Trish start to think the worst. "Trish there is no easy way to say this, im afraid the lump on the side of your breast is cancer" confusion washed over Trish "Sorry, for a moment there I thought you said breast cancer?" she asked with a strained look on her face. Doctor Warner looked at her "Im sorry Trish I really am but I would like to discuss your options now if you like?" Trish nodded unable to speak. _It can't be possible. There must be a misunderstanding? I'm way too young to get it! I'm too healthy and life is perfect for me! This must be a bad nightmare _she thought but taking another glance around the room she knew it wasn't._ How am I going to tell Randy?_

**Back at the hotel...**

Trish walked in the hotel lobby warily glancing at the WWE superstars coming out of the elevator. She got in and pushed the button to go to her floor. Millions of thoughts rushed threw her mind as she imagined herself in 1 year's time. She couldn't bare the thought but couldn't get the image out of her mind. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about how Randy would feel when he found out. _He's going to leave me when he finds out I mean who wants to be with a dying woman? Nobody! _She couldn't take it and she felt herself fall to the ground where she started weeping. She heard the ding of the elevator as the doors opened and she heard a gasp "Yo Trish can you hear me? What's happened?" came the voice of John Cena. She felt him bend down beside her and slowly lift her up. "It's okay Trish I'll get you to Randy!" Trish nodded and slowly started to clam down. The hotel room door opened and Randy's eyes widened when he saw Trish, this was to much for Trish causing her to start crying all over again "John what happened?" he yelled he moved forward and took Trish from John. John shrugged and ran a hand through his hair "Man I don't know? I found her in the elevator I think it was someone but I have no idea?" Randy nodded "Thanks for bringing her here" he said his face softening; John gave Randy a nervous look "Hey it's all good is she going to be okay?" Randy shrugged and said a bye to John as he shut the door. He turned around and gently carried Trish to the bed; he lay her down and took a look at her. He sat down beside her "Trish baby is everything okay? What happened? Was it a guy because if it was I swear I'll kill him!" he asked. Trish shook her head "No its nothing like that…….." she trailed off looking at a spot on the wall. Randy's brow furrowed "But is everything okay? I mean you look so shaken I felt so scared I thought something had injured you" Trish looked at Randy with tears in her eyes "Randy I have to tell you something" he looked at her confusion crossing his face. "Yeah sure?" she took a deep breath and said………………………

* * *

Okay so how was this? i was recently readig an article about a woman with breast cancer and since it being Breast cancer week and all i decided to make a story about breast cancer and a wrestler. Please Read and Reveiw!Thanks.

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


End file.
